


Ride with Me

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gojek AU, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, idk man idk, it's like uber but you order a motorbike instead of a cab or car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: A chance meeting that grows into a friendship and eventually a relationship between Yuri and Otabek.





	Ride with Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished yet!! I have 3 essays to finish first!! 
> 
>  
> 
> also i can't think of a better title pls help.
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own Go-Jek and no harm is intended by using/mentioning the app and the company in this fic.

Yuri Plisetsky is pissed off. His friend –if you can call him that– abandons him to go on an impromptu date with his boyfriend. Now, not only he doesn’t have a rink mate to annoy –though if he wants to be honest, most of the time it’s the other way round– he also can’t go to the ice rink with Viktor’s car.

 

He starts thinking of other alternatives. Since the ice rink is in the other side of the city, it takes two bus ride to get there from his campus. _One hour in a cramped space? No, thanks,_ Yuri thinks to himself. Ordering a cab seems like a good idea, but it’s kind of expensive and his wallet certainly doesn’t agree with him.

 

Grumbling to himself, he scrolls down his instagram feed as he tries to come up with a solution.

 

Then he sees it.

 

The sponsored ad on instagram. One he usually never pays any attention to.

 

Go-Jek.

 

It’s not like he never heard of it before, he had. Many people said it’s such a neat app to order a ride with reasonable price. Yuri never uses it, though.

 

_Well, there’s a first time for everything_ , he muses as the app store opens up. The download process is fast and after registering and adding an amount of money to the app, he inserts his location and destination. Satisfied that he only has to pay half than the cab usually charges, the blond orders a ride.

 

_Searching a driver near you_ , the app says.

 

It feels like minutes have passed yet there’s no one to pick up his order. Yuri almost gives up.

 

As he almost chooses to cancel his order, the app finds a driver for him.

 

Otabek Altin.

...

 

Otabek Altin works as a Go-Jek driver to help pay the bills. The job isn't as restricting as say, a part-time work as a barista or a waiter. He can do it in between his classes, on the weekend, or after his classes are done for the day. And the pay's nice, too. 

  
It is one of those days where his class get cancelled and he doesn't have anything to do except, you know, taking orders.    
  
"Huh?" Otabek says wonderingly as he sees a new customer's notification. He knows the guy. The blond shares a few classes with him and seems to be bored or annoyed all the time. And he only ever talks to one of his classmates.    
  
Yuri Plisetsky.    
  
Knowing this could be the chance to get to know more about that guy, Otabek readily accept his order and set to pick him up. (And no, let's not think about why he's so curious about the blond guy)    
  
...    
  
He waits less than 5 minutes before a guy around his age stops his motorbike in front of him. The guy wears a green black jacket with the company logo embroidered on it and black helmet.    
  
"Yuri Plisetsky?" the guy asks him.    
  
"Yes, that's me," Yuri replies.    
  
"I'm Otabek. To the ice rink, right?" The man asks for confirmation as he hands him a green helmet (apparently a company-issued helmet).    
  
"Yes. And you can call me Yuri," he says while struggling a bit with his helmet. The  latch is impossibly stubborn to put on.    
  
After he finally –FINALLY– wears his helmet properly, his driver gestures to him to hop on the motorbike.    
  
The motorbike is kind of high and again Yuri struggles to get on it.  This is such a disaster , he grumbles internally.    
  
"You okay?" the driver asks again.    
  
He nods once and his driver –Otabek– nods back, closing the lid on his helmet before he revs the engine and sets to go to their destination.    



End file.
